A Spark and its Flame (tmnt)
by Ghost eternal being of love
Summary: Ghost is in charge of love, which means she puts people together. In the beginning she sees only how strong a love can be, but only later can she see what their future holds, by that point trying to tear them apart only makes them stronger and makes the pairing irreversible.


**A Spark and its Flame**

It was a peaceful night to a long day. The kids slept soundly after they ate and did all the homework Mr. Donatello had given them. Luckily they had a smart dad who knew patience. It was good that he could help them too, since his wife had no gift in the subjects.

It seemed only yesterday when Leo and Rachel first met. From the start, they each felt the spark, which only grew overtime.

She had trained with him, led with him, followed him, and worked with him side by side on most everything. By the time he asked her to marry him it was no doubt how strong they made each other. Even when it wasn't always like that.

A few short years later, after finding a private home in the sewers (A lot easier said than done) they decided to add to their family. Leo protested, of course, saying that it might hurt her more than normal Him being a turtle and all. Rachel only reassured him with the help of Donatello and his feline bride, Anetta (Rachel's best friend). He was even worse than she could have imagined when the glorious day arrived. His phone call to Donnie was priceless.

When he found out she was having twins, he nearly fainted right on the spot. After everything, he was so nervous to walk into the room even when Donnie overly convinced him that it was okay. He slowly entered and first thing he saw was Rachel. She looked awful and completely drained of all her energy. She was practically falling asleep before him. He eyed the two pink and blue bundles in her arms. It was then that he became overjoyed and when he held his daughter, Sonya, for the first time he was sold.

"You are amazing, Rachel, next time we'll plan better" He said with a huge grin and great love for his wife. She chuckled weakly.

"The only way that's going to happen is if you get pregnant, hon." Leo only laughed at her reply. At least she still has her sense of humor on her.

It was many months before Leo went back on normal patrols and even when risking his life he couldn't help the huge grin he wore 24/7. He worried constantly about Rachel and the kids calling practically every hour to see if they needed him to come home. Rachel found it hilarious and would tease him often saying that these horrible things had happened when they didn't.

It took many years before Rachel went back out on patrol having Splinter watch the kids. Even in the time that she wasn't patrolling every night she still trained (with and without her blue masked hero).

All during this time, the war between them and the foot has nearly vanished. The Foot as well as the Shredder have practically been wiped out of New York.

Sadly, even in these good times shadows still find their way into the brightest of places.

She gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. Leo sensed the tension right away and sat up in the bed.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" His deep sea blue eyes looked at her with worry and concern. She leaned against his chest saying it was only a nightmare.

He smiled softly, "I remember a similar situation like this, when we were young"

"I'm glad you remember me at my worst as well as the bad" She spoke sarcastically.

"Remember how I cheered you up?" he asked ignoring her comment. A smile and a blush went over her face.

"I don't know, you might have to remind me" she retorted as Leo held her closer. He kissed her, the one of many, passionately running his hands threw her hair like she like. Chills went down her neck as well as a little adrenaline.

"That was one heck of a reminder" she gasped as the kiss seemed to take the oxygen right out of her. He held her lovingly and protectively as they reminisced all the things they've been through. From alien invasions to raising a family to cleaning up the filth of the city. They have been through a lot and it only made them stronger. Indeed, they love what they do and they love each other more than humanly possible.

A silent rustling came from the door. It cracked to reveal a tiny object letting itself in. Leo and Rachel didn't notice at first until they felt something. Leo tried to make out the shape in the darkness when his eyes shot opened. He grabbed a confused and shocked Maddy to his side of the bed, his shell facing the object.

Everything slowed down as light came as them, burning and exploding glass and wood turning them into harsh daggers. Ears ringing. Nearly blinded by the smoke and flames, Rachel desperately tried to find Leo. She couldn't have been out for more than a minute as she stumbled around. She was only bruised thanks to him and she feared it might have cost her too much. She frantically searched what was left of the room. Under shelving, under dressers, basically turning the room upside down. He couldn't have gotten too far. She ripped apart what was left of their bed. Splinters embedding themselves into her hand, but she couldn't care less.

_Oh, God, please let him be alright, He needs to be alright,_ she thought as the flames got higher and she soon heard her children in the other room. They were scared and they wanted their mother to save them. Rachel Panicked.

"Sonya! Ryan! Don't move from your room!" She yelled at the top of her lungs that were more or less filled with smoke. She coughed, it was getting worse. She needed to find Leo and find him fast, but her kids. She doesn't know how far the fire has spread, it could be throughout the whole home by now. They could near her help more than she can imagine and could be running out of time, just like Leo. The worry consumed her mind tearing her part as well as her mind until she heard the softest moan that could come from only one person.

"Leo! Where the shell are you!?" Rachel yelled for what seemed the millionth time. She heard the moan again, spinning around fast to see the door off its hinges moving. She raced to it and with all her strength lifted the heavy door tossing it aside.

"G-good job, honey" Leo said looking at like a much bruised dork and she hugged him. He was lucky he had such a hard shell as well as a hard head.

"Don't scare me like that again, you jerk, let me take a look at your shell" She stated trying to turn him over.

"No. I'll get alright, we need to get the kids" Leo said opposing the idea to waste more time on him. He stood up with the help from his one and only. Rachel was not about to fight him when he went into full time leader mood. They made their way slowly down the hall, avoiding obstacles, towards the kid's shared bedroom. Leo had insisted they share a room because it's what he and his brothers had to do when they were young. It broke their hearts were broken at the damage. Most everything was damaged or broken from the explosion, but not burning.

"Sonya, Ryan! Where are you?" Leo and Rachel yelled almost at the same time as two figures appeared automatically. _Thank God,_ They both thought simultaneously at the sight of their children. Leo ordered them to stay close and that they will be going through the dojo and out the back. By the time they got close to the exist figures in the all too familiar black uniforms.

"Rachel, our weapons" Leo stated gesturing to the weapons wall in the dojo. She understood right away and while Leo defended himself she picked the kids up. Running to the wall was not a piece of cake, having to beat up some ninjas while still holding the kids close. When she did get to the wall she threw Leo his swords as she put on her own swords. She took the kids to a corner and warned them to not make a sound and to only come out if Leo or Rachel call for them. Leo was still shaken up from the explosion and she didn't know how long he would be able to fight.

The swords in their hands, side by side, they leaned on each other in the fight. Together they were unstoppable and against the Foot, taking down many of them. They slowly backed downed making way for a foe bigger than life, the Shredder himself. Rachel and Leo were back to back pointing their weapons toward the monster. Leo knew they couldn't do this forever, he reached for his T-phone to find it missing. He dodged an attack as we signaled Rachel to use her T-phone to contact his brothers. Little did he know, Rachel had her T-phone on the side table of their bed which was now in shambles. When she shook her head he knew one of them would have to run for help and not in a million years would he let her alone with the Shredder.

"Rachel, grab the kids and get the shell out of here" Leo said dodging an attack as Rachel tried to strike. This only managed to send her straight into a wall.

"Like shell I'm leaving you with him!" Rachel answered angrily picking herself up.

"There's no time to argue, just do what I say that's an-" he stopped, not being able to finish. Everything went so fast. His eyes went wide with fear. Rachel saw it too, how he was distracted for one moment in one instance. She knew, without hesitation, what she needed to do and she didn't need to give it a second thought. In a heartbeat, she knew exactly what to do.

"Rachel! No!" He yelled louder than ever before, shaking the entire sewer system, as metal came to flesh and flesh turned to blood. His weapons fell as she did. With great speed he caught her. The Shredder's razor gantlet went across her chest, from her shoulder through her heart. A dark grin was behind his mask as the scene unfolded in front of the children's hidden eyes. Seeing his chance to get rid of a desperate and broken Leonardo, the Shredder went to strike him down only to be stopped by a red, purple and orange masked inferno. Anetta was there too, right by her husband, shock in her eyes at the grim scene.

Leo blocked out the world around him and focused on her. He put as much presser over her wounds as he could, but there was so much blood. It wasn't long before his hands became red. Anetta tried to cover Donnie as he went to see what he could do for his brother's wife. Leo looked at his brother with tears in his eyes begging for him to do something. Seeing the expression on Donnie's face was all Maddy needed to see to know what was going to happen. Rachel could barely stay conscious.

"D-don't leave us, p-please, I'll do anything just don't leave me" tears flooded his eyes, only wanting her to be okay as sad eyes looked at them. Anetta shielded the children as Raph, Mikey, and Donnie forced the Shredder to retreat.

"N-not your *gasp* fault. S-say it" Rachel pleaded as the world around her became blurry. Leo could barely breathe and felt like he was going to be sick. "Say it"

"I-I i-it isn't m-my fault" Leo stuttered the unbearable words he didn't want to say.

"A-and don't y-you forget i-it...I-I love you… and Sonya...a-and Ryan" She held his strong arms tighter "I-I'm so sorry" That was the last thing she said as she gave into the sleep. Everyone went silent, Anetta held the children hands over her mouth sobbing.

Leo went ballistic, telling her to come back and yelling her name as his family tried to calm him down. Leo wanted blood and more specifically the Shredder's blood. Luck for the Shredder, he was long gone by then. He was madder than a Raph epidemic. It was only the silent cries of his children that broke through his madness. He could barely move as a white blanket was put over Rachel's body. His world literally burning around him.

Ghost looked down in dismay, Leo and Rachel were still young, still with that future hanging over them. She knew they would have great love from their visit. This is why she put Anetta and Rachel in the universe in the first place, but she didn't know till now that that death would follow. No matter what path the girl takes, death always follows. She was destined a tragedy and Ghost could barely handle it as Bobkat appeared not knowing what Ghost had seen.

The End


End file.
